kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Made in Heaven (song)
|released = 1988 |genre = |length = 3:33 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Made in Heaven }}"Made in Heaven" is a song by Kylie Minogue; it appeared as the B-Side to three of the singles from her debut album Kylie (1988); "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi", "It's No Secret" and "Turn It into Love", before appearing on the [[The Kylie Collection (album)|re-issue of Kylie]], complete with a music video. Background "Made in Heaven" was released as the B-side to "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" and also was written and produced by Stock, Aitken and Waterman. It was a new song which was not included on the album Kylie and an extended remix was also included on the 12" single. A promotional video was produced for "Made in Heaven" which was first issued on the Stock Aitken Waterman hits compilation, The Hit Factory Volume 3 and later on the Greatest Hits: 87-97 compilation. Release In the UK territory, "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" was originally planned to be released as a double A-side with "Made in Heaven". The original plan was to heavily promote "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" during the singles' early chart run, and once the song had peaked, the single would be officially 'flipped' and promotional emphasis shifted to "Made in Heaven" which would become the listed A-side. This marketing tactic had been used similarly with Rick Astley's single "When I Fall In Love"/"My Arms Keep Missing You" with the latter song becoming the singles' 'official' A-side after Christmas 1987. However, after reaching number 2 for 3 consecutive weeks, "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi", although included on the widely available Kylie album, performed so well on its own that the plans to release it as a double A-side single were changed. Music video The video to "Made to Heaven" solely involves Kylie dancing in front of a bluescreen with images of her previous four videos sampled behind her. She was surrounded by a halo of light and it was the last video before she began to routinely involve dancers and choreographed routines in her videos and performances. Kylie performed "Made in Heaven" at the "Royal Variety Performance" in front of the Queen Mother where she announced it as her new song - "Made in Heaven" was however never released as an A-side anywhere but it was used as the B side to the international releases of both "It's No Secret" and "Turn It into Love". "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" was the 20th biggest selling single of 1988 in the UK. Live performances "Made in Heaven" was first performed in 1988 at the Royal Variety Performance, and had the first tour inclusion on the Disco in Dream tour on 1989. The song was used as a dance interlude on the Enjoy Yourself Tour, and was also used as an intro to Kylie's 2004 performance at G-A-Y. She performed the song acapella at one of the Manchester shows of the Homecoming Tour. The song was then included in the set list for the Anti Tour. Lyrics Category:Songs Category:1988 Category:PWL Category:B-sides Category:Kylie